


Stay A Little Longer

by CafeMochi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ...maybe ?, College!AU, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is a college student, beware i dont think ive written anything good in about year, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeMochi/pseuds/CafeMochi
Summary: Stiles is a college student and stays at his boyfriends, Derek's, apartment over summer break and it's two weeks before Stiles has to go back for the semester and Derek isn't looking forward to it.





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> So... I haven't really written ANYTHING good in about a year? And because of how my classes land this semester, I plan to start writing small fics every week. This will probably be called my Sterek collection of whatever happens to be the first thing I write them in/doing about.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (I feel like the description might be a little misleading, as in this fic will encompass all 14 days + move-in day.. but it doesn't.. sorry in advance for that).

Derek eased the apartment door open and crept inside, careful not to make a sound. He’d gotten back late again from practice and cursed his team for putting the practice match into extra-innings. But he knew it wasn’t their fault. The game lasted much longer than he expected and his players were getting tired from constantly batting and running the bases. He also felt a little guilty for yelling at some of them for mistakes they were making, but he made sure to apologize during the after-match pep talk and gave them pointers for this weekends big game.

He shrugged off the black jacket and hung it on one of the hooks near the door. Derek then bent down and unlaced his boots and set them beside the brown messenger bag and red sneakers. A small smile made its way across Derek’s usually stone face and he let himself be happy, but only for a moment. This happiness wouldn’t last long and he wanted to make the most of it while he still could.

Derek stood up and made his way to the kitchen area which also joined with his living space. A small dining table with two chairs sat against the wall and loveseat facing a T.V.. A clear sliding door sat by the dining table and led out to the small balcony area which held some plants he was trying to keep alive. The curtains were drawn and Derek took a moment to look out it and noticed the stars clearly visible against the black sky. The moon was full and sat high in the sky and illuminated the main room of his apartment.

He turned his attention away from the night sky and looked at the whiteboard calendar that was stuck to the fridge. Derek already knew what was written on it but looked at it anyway and a small pain shot through his heart. The date two weeks from today was circled in red with ‘MOVE IN @ 6’ written on it. He glanced at the days leading up to it and wished he didn’t have to coach and train so much so that he could spend more time with the one he loved.

He walked beside the fridge and into a small highway with one door on each wall. The one to his left led into the bathroom. Derek opened the door to his right and peaked inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he saw Stiles curled up on one side of the bed. He could hear him breathing softly and guessed he was sound asleep. He looked down at the floor and sighed, it was covered in papers and clothes with the occasional opened textbook from Stiles’ nightly review sessions for the upcoming semester.

Derek tried to be quiet as he went into the room, making sure to close the door with a soft click before turning around and picking his way carefully through the mess Stiles had left on the floor. When he reached the closet, he started to undress. Derek stripped off his shirt and undid his pants before taking off his sock and underwear. He looked himself over in the mirror hanging on the closet door. Derek ran a hand through his ruffled hair and thought of taking a shower but put the thought aside as he wanted to be in bed with Stiles and could shower in the morning before his training session with some of this players. He threw his clothes into the laundry basket and pulled a pair of red plaid pajama pants on and turned around to face the bed.

Luckily for him, Stiles chose to sleep away from the closet and face the door leading into the room. Derek lifted up the comforter and crawled into the bed next to Stiles. Derek hesitated a moment to make sure the boy was still asleep before putting his arm around him and pressing his body lightly against Stiles’. Derek nuzzled his head into Stiles’ hair and smelled the shampoo and soap from the shower he must of taken before getting into bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, about to try and sleep when Stiles rolled over in his arms and curled himself into Derek’s bare chest.

“I missed you,” he said quietly, his voice full of sleep.

Derek smiled to himself and pulled Stiles closer. He could feel the younger boys breath hot against him as Stiles started to fall asleep again. “I missed you, too.” He wrapped his arm around Stiles as his other laid under the pillow he rested his head on. Derek rubbed Stiles’ back absentmindedly and thought about Stiles waiting up for him to get back but falling asleep before Derek could make it back.

Stiles moved a bit and tried to nuzzle himself closer to Derek. “...you,” He whispered as his breathing became slower and Derek could tell he feel back asleep.

“I love you, too.” He kissed Stiles’ head and closed his eyes, finally happy to be with the one he loved.

* * *

 

**Move-In Day**

Stiles sat in the passenger seat of Derek’s black Camaro as he drove north on the highway. His leg bounced nervously as he held Derek's hand. He would squeeze Stiles’ hand from time to time when they passed signs for his university. He was a junior studying for a major in forensics with a minor in criminal justice and was excited to see his friends again. But scared of not having Derek there with him.

“It’s only six hours away. I can come back on Friday’s after lab and spend the weekends with you, big guy. So don’t worry too much.” Stiles tried to reassure him and Derek gave his hand a death squeeze in return which caused Stiles to whimper.

“Sorry,” Derek muttered and released Stiles’ hand and put it back on the gear shaft, his knuckles turning white from how tight he was gripping it. That made Stiles’ feel guilty and now his hand felt lonely without Derek to hold it. He flexed his fingers a little and stole a glance at Derek to see if he would bring his hand back, but he made no move to do so.

Stiles then tried to put on a stern but reassuring expression. “It’ll be okay. This will be the fourth time we have to do the long distance thing,” He took a deep breath and tried to continue but Derek cut in.

“Can it be the last time,” He said it more as a statement than a question. He knew stiles was going to graduate the fall of his senior year. He’d taken online and in-person courses to graduate early. And Derek encouraged him to do so, but with the motive of not wanting Stiles to be away from him five or six days a week for seven months out of the year.

“You know I wish it was the last time, too,” Stiles sighed and stared out his window and watched as trees and highway signs blurred past. It was cloudy enough that it looked like it would storm, but the forecast did not call for rain today.

They sat in silence for a few miles but it felt much longer to Stiles before he felt Derek's hand over his own again. This made him smile a bit, but he still didn't want to open his hand so they could lace their fingers together just yet. He wanted to play with Derek a little to try and pass the time. Eventually, Derek started tapping his fingers against Stiles’, he was getting impatient.

Stiles’ opened his hand and squeezed Derek’s. He quickly turned around and leaned across the center console and kissed Derek's stubble covered cheek. This surprised him and caused him to swerve a little. Stiles leaned back in his seat and watched Derek slowly flush red and smiled widely.

“I love you,” Stiles said as he brought Derek's hand to his face and kissed it.

“Love you, too,” Derek responded, shaking his head slightly as a smile played across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it!  
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos and/or comment if you think there is anything I can improve on ^.^ !!


End file.
